Tú nos salvaste Molly
by dandrea
Summary: Mi primera historia del show de tv Sherlock. Amo profundamente a Molly y a Mycroft, así que decidí escribirlos a ellos en una buena relación de amistad. Obvio el ship aquí es Sherlolly. Espero que les guste.


_**Bueno éste fic tuvo dos finalidades: dar cuerda a mi deseo de leer a una Molly y a un Mycroft siendo amigos y llevándose bien y como un regalo para mi IBF que se encontraba un poco triste y traté de levantarle un poco el ánimo. Ella es súper fan de Sherlock, Molly y todo el show. Así que hice mi mejor intento y obviamente es dedicado a ella. Y como me dijo que le había gustado entonces decidí publicarlo. Éste es mi primer fic así que espero les guste y sean buenos.**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Nada me pertenece. Solo el corazón shipper.**

A Mycroft Holmes nunca nadie lo obligaba. Él hacía lo que quería y cuando lo quería, no por nada era el "gobierno británico" como muchos lo llamaban. Pero definitivamente ni él podía escaparse de su hermano loco. A lo largo de su vida, él ayudaba a Sherlock cuando podía y la mayoría de ésas veces era en las sombras ya que su hermano orgulloso no aprobaba que se metiera en "todo" lo que hacía.

Así que cuando lo despertó su celular con una llamada de él respondió al primer timbre, era raro que su hermano llamara, él era el hombre "prefiero los textos". Pero nunca se imaginó lo que le estaba por pedir.

 _Sherlock: Mycroft, tengo que salir de urgencia a un caso en éste momento, John no puede acompañarme porque está con Rosie pero yo debo ir, el caso es un 9- dijo excitado._

 _Mycroft: Es genial hermano que creas que me debes decir todo lo que haces, lo aprecio, de verdad- dijo sarcástico._

 _Sherlock: Por supuesto que no hablo por eso Mycroft. Quiero que vayas y te quedes con Molly y el bebé en Baker Street hasta mi regreso- sonaba muy serio._

 _Mycroft: No creo que mi querida cuñada lo apruebe hermano mío- dijo suspirando, sabía que su hermano era un sobreprotector con su esposa e hijo pero nunca pensó que tanto._

 _Sherlock: Molly está de acuerdo. Salgo en diez minutos y te necesito aquí, regreso en 3 días. Le dije a mamá que yo tenía tu agenda de los siguientes 6 meses y que parecía que tenías muchos fines de semana libres. A ella le encantó la idea sabes, quiere que la lleves a muchos musicales. Claro que le dije que yo le avisaba si eso sería posible, así que tú dices hermano- Sherlock sabía que había ganado._

 _Mycroft suspiró, ni siquiera preguntó cómo su hermano tenía su agenda._

 _Mycroft: Está bien Sherlock. Estoy allá en media hora._

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Mycroft Holmes llegó a Baker Street. Llevaba una pequeña maleta de viaje y su laptop en otra mano. Trabajaría desde aquí, al menos lo intentaría. Hizo todo lo que pudo para entrar al piso de su hermano sin hacer mucho escándalo no quería perturbar el sueño de su amado sobrino. Diría que tampoco el de su cuñada pero sospechaba que ella lo esperaría en la sala- y así fue.

Molly levantó la cabeza de su revista médica para verlo y sonrió.

Molly: Mycroft, no era necesario que vinieras, le dije a Sherlock que William y yo podíamos arreglárnoslas pero ya sabes lo terco que es- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Mycroft: Ya sabías cómo era cuando te casaste con él Señora Holmes- levantó la ceja y sonrió.

Molly: Oh sí y así lo acepté, a veces quisiera regresártelo- dijo divertida.

Mycroft: No señora, Mamá dijo que no se aceptaban devoluciones cuando la mercancía salió de la casa y menos cuando está dañada como mí querido hermano- sonrió ampliamente.

Molly: ¡Oye! Jajaja si Sherlock nos escuchara hablar así le da un ataque.

Mycroft: No puedo entender cómo fue tan inocente de creer que diría que no a venir y estar con ustedes, me encanta pasar tiempo aquí. Además de los exquisitos postres que haces Molly.

Molly: Oh cállate, ya sé que solo por ellos vienes.

Mycroft: Bueno y el caso ¿dónde era?

Molly: No me dijo, ya sabes que él no explica nada, solo corrió por toda la casa diciendo que era un 9- ella sonrió. Me encanta tenerlo aquí con nosotros y nuestro bebé pero te juro que agradezco mucho el descanso jajaja.

Mycroft la entendía demasiado bien, su adorado hermano después de la llamada telefónica se dio cuenta que amaba a su patólogo. Le propuso empezar una "relación que no llamaría noviazgo bajo ninguna circunstancia" y así comenzó su historia, cinco meses después le estaban anunciando que se acababan de casar y esperaban a su primer hijo. Mamá había estado atacada de no poder planear una boda en grande como le correspondía a un Holmes, pero había entendido la situación y estaba encantada con el hecho de que sería abuela. Lo único malo era que ahora lo presionaba más para casarse y tener descendencia.

Molly: Vamos Mycroft te diré que compartirás habitación con tu sobrino, sabes que no tenemos mucho espacio-dijo apenada.

Mycroft: Lo cual es culpa de mi hermano Molly, le dije que escogiera la casa que quisiera y dijo que no, tal vez deberías convencerlo- dijo serio y preocupado.

Molly: Lo sé, solo que no quiero abrumarlo. Todo ha sido tan rápido, la relación, la boda, el niño. Siento que si lo presiono de más él se va asustar y se va alejar- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Mycroft: Molly- el tono de su cara fue serio. Mi hermano nunca quiso nada de esto, tú lo sabes. Siempre le dije que el cuidado no era una ventaja y que el amor era algo que no estaba hecho para los seres inteligentes como nosotros- sonrió con pesar. Pero desde que te conocí supe que tú serías su excepción, su fortaleza pero también su debilidad. Nunca se lo dije obviamente pero ¿sabes que me dijo con exactitud la noche que me pidió ayuda para fingir su muerte? Molly negó con la cabeza. Él me dijo que tenías que ser tú, su patólogo quien lo ayudara. Porque confiaba en ti más que en cualquier otra persona y sabía que no lo defraudarías. Lo que yo vi en sus ojos aquella noche solo confirmó lo que yo ya sabía: Sherlock Holmes había entregado su corazón y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Mi hermano se jacta de ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo, pero siempre se le pasa algo por alto- sonrió. Es por eso que Eurus lo ayudó a darse cuenta de su amor por ti. Y aquí estamos ahora a las 4 de la mañana teniendo ésta conversación.

Sherlock te ama y a ése niño también. Son lo más importante para él, es por eso que me encargó que viniera, que los cuidara, como si fuera él, no solo como el "gobierno británico".

Molly no paraba de llorar ante todo lo que le había dicho su cuñado.

Mycroft: No llores Moll, no solo eres importante para mi hermano, lo eres para mí y toda la familia Holmes. Diablos Mamá solo advirtió a Sherlock que lo castraría si jode las cosas contigo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Te debemos muchas cosas Molly Holmes pero la principal es que nos has salvado. De una vida gris, sin amor- dijo tranquilo.

Molly iba a responder cuando el llanto de su pequeño vino a través del monitor.

Molly: Ven para que veas a tu sobrino- lo animó.

Mycroft: Ahorita te alcanzo, voy a poner la tetera.

Molly: Perfecto, la señora Hudson no tardará en aparecer con pastelillos recién hechos- le guiñó el ojo.

Mycroft: Tan oportuna la ama de llaves de mi hermano.

Mrs Hudson: No soy un ama de llaves Mycroft Holmes- gritó desde el pasillo.

Molly y Mycroft rieron.

Molly: Ah y no creas que voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que no me hayas contado lo de Anthea- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Mycroft: ¿Sherlock te dijo?- preguntó con la cara roja.

Molly: No, tú me lo acabas de decir ahorita- ella rió.

Mycroft pensaba que nadie sabía que había propuesto matrimonio a Anthea. Él la amaba y hace poco tiempo se había dado cuenta que él también podía ser feliz y tener una familia como su hermano. Quién lo diría pensó- Mamá va estar feliz.

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER._**


End file.
